Avatar: The Next Generation
by Joyance
Summary: 90 Years after the end of the previous war. The Avatar is no where to be found. The Fire Nation is rising to power once again. The Water Tribes have been eliminated. There are undiscovered secrets of the past. Enjoy and review!
1. A New Earthbender

90 Years After the End of the War

Fire Lord Zuko managed to keep the Fire Nation peaceful and under his control. He married Mei who gave birth to a son, Yori. After forty years of Zuko's rule, Uncle Iroh died peacefully of old age. The devastation of Iroh's demise caused Zuko to feel he could no longer rule without Uncle Iroh's assistance; he was afraid he might astray from his path. With this, he gave he throne to Yori, who continued to rule with Zuko's peaceful ideals. Zuko and Mei faked their own deaths and fled the Fire Nation. Zuko continued his uncle's legacy and became the new leader of the Order of the While Lotus. The While Lotus went on multiple, difficult missions to keep peace in the world.

Yori's son, Arata, carried on the family's newly founded ideals. However, Susumu, Arata's son, thought differently. After stumbling upon some of his great great grandfather's mission plans he noticed the 'true power' of the Fire Nation. There, he agreed to put Ozai's plans into action once he inherited the throne.

Sokka and Suki happily joined in marriage a few years after the end of the war. Alongside his father, Sokka joined the Southern Water Tribe Warriors. Suki rejoined the Kyoshi Warriors. The couple frequently visited both of their abodes and spent the rest of their time traveling and aiding in efforts for peace. After successful lives, and raising two children, Sokka and Suki settled on Kyoshi Island where they spent the rest of their days.

Katara and Aang's path was not an easy one to trace; they traveled around the world frequently. The couple's love affairs were unknown, and the matter of children is questionable.

Toph aided all of her friends in times of trouble, and reunited with her parents.

Ten Years Later

Katie continued to stare at the same pebble. All of her energy was focused on the round, little rock.

"Why won't you move?" Katie screamed. Vigorously, Katie picked up the pebble and threw it into the lake, skipping it a few times. The young girl attempted to earthbend all day; however, no rocks moved.

Katie ogled at the glistening water. Sunsets beautifully lowered over the horizon of Ren Lake, making the water sparkle and shimmer. This reason alone made Katie return to the lake everyday That, and it gave her determination to continue earthbending.

"Why can't I earthbend?" Katie questioned aloud. "Katsu could bend at my age! Should it be this hard?" Angered, Katie grabbed another stone and threw it in the water, watching it ripple.

Katsu, Katie's older brother, discovered his ability to earthbend when he was a mere ten-year old. He progressed very quickly, and became a master at the age of fourteen. Now, Katie believed Katsu served in Ba Sing Se, ready for any kind of war.

Katie stared into the horizon, wondering where it led. Her mind flashed to Katsu and the time they had spent together before he left for war. Katsu had briefly shown Katie the basics of earthbending before leaving for Ba Sing Se.I have to remember what Katsu taught me.

"Enter into your horse stance." Katie stood up from her peering and spread her knees apart, squating. "Earthbending calls for you to be tough, like a rock. You must be solid, and unmovable."

Katie focused on a somewhat large rock in front of her. As she prepared mentally, Katie imagined herself tough and impenetrable; she now possessed the characteristics of rock. With a large step, Katie moved toward the rock, preparing her punch. Katie's arm extended, her fist nearly touching the rock. Suddenly, the rock flew towards the water, but only a few feet away from where it just sat.

"The rock moved!" Katie screamed. She couldn't believe her own eyes. "How did this happen?"

Katie wanted to ensure she wasn't dreaming, so she practiced her bending multiple times; every attempt was a success.

When Katie arrived home, she quickly bolted into the kitchen to share the good news.

"Mom! Mom! I did it! I moved rock!" Katie announced happily. "I am an earthbender!"

Instantly, her mother's expression turned to shock. Her eyes rolled back, and she fell to the floor.

"Kyrii, are you okay?" Katie's father asked as she picked her off the floor, and carried her to a nearby chair.

"Mom, what happened?" Katie questioned.

Takeshi, Katie's dad, went to the kitchen and retrieved a bowl of white rice.

"Kyrii, eat this. It should help" Takeshi commanded.

"Thanks, Takeshi. Don't worry, Katie. I'll be okay," Kyrii reassured.

In all the quandary, Katie forgot to mention her new ability to her father.

"Dad, I'm an earthbender now! I moved a rock out by the lake," Katie proclaimed.

"What? Katie, what were you thinking? Don't you know that's dangerous?" Takeshi scolded.

"Why aren't you happy for me?" Katie accused. "Earthbending isn't exactly an easy thing to do!"

"Katie, calm down. We are happy for you, but earthbending isn't really safe right now," Kyrii said. Kyrii was always concerned for Katie's well-being.

"What do you mean? What's so bad about it?" Katie asked, perplexed.

"Absolutely nothing, dear."

"Kyrii, I think it's time we told her the truth," Takeshi explained. Takeshi looked to his wife and peered directly into her eyes. His gaze was full of worry and concern. Kyrii was surprised at Takeshi's show of emotion; generally, she was the one aware of her feelings and he was stiff, like a board.

"I suppose you're right. We can't hide secrets any longer, or she'll risk being in jeopardy herself," Kyrii agreed.

"What's going on? What haven't you told me?" indicted Katie. A million question now entered her thoughts: What had they been hiding? Is there something wrong with earthbending?

"We'll explain everything, Katie," Kyrii assured. "Just promise me that you won't add comments and save your questions to the end."

"But, but," Katie barely managed to speak.

"No buts! Now promise me!"

"Okay. I promise."

"Good, now where should we start, Takeshi?" Kyrii asked. Takeshi now stood behind Kyrii, their right hands holding one another's. Takeshi's hand now massaged his wife's shoulder.

"With the avatar's death," answered Takeshi, solemnly.

"You tell it," Kyrii ordered, a tear rolling down her cheek. Her hand tightened around Takeshi's.

"Okay, I will. Katie, this isn't an easy story to tell," Takeshi explained. "Avatar Aang made a large impact. He not only stopped Fire Lord Ozai, Aang united the three nations and brought harmony to the world."

"I know all of that!"

"I understand, Katie. Be patient," Takeshi ordered. "Ten years ago, before your birth, Aang was in a very fragile state; he had lost Katara. The world mourned for a long time, for Katara was like the Avatar's other half; she served in the war and helped with Aang's efforts for peace. No one expected what occurred next."

"Well, what happened?" Katie questioned. Takeshi's grip tightened.

"Susumu, the current Fire Lord, felt Katara's death the opportune moment to end the Avatar's life. Susumu wanted to restore honor to Ozai's ideals; he wanted everyone to feel the endless power of the Fire Nation. When the time of their duel came, Aang didn't resist, but was empty and lonely from Katara's demise. Some say he gave up all hope; he simply kneeled over and begged Susumu to finish him. However, not everyone believes this; Aang was the Avatar, after all. Avatars are known for their courage and strength, even in the hardest of times."

"Did Susumu kill him?"

"Yes." Kyrii starred at Katie who was rather frightened.

"Aang was valiant and courageous, but he knew his time was ending, and with Katara gone, there was not much to live for. Easily, Aang could've ended Susumu's life if he entered the avatar state, but he knew the dangers of being killed and completely destroying the avatar cycle. A future Avatar would have to conclude Aang's work."

"What did Susumu do? Did he find the next avatar?"

"That news is still unknown to our small village. Although, we know Susumu is keeping close tabs on the Water Tribes. After he killed Aang, Susumu began attacking with the portion of the army that had sworn allegiance to him. Those that resisted were instantly captured or destroyed. Susumu's forces have expanded greatly over the last decade; he now controls the majority of small villages, both water tribes, and Omashu. Ba Sing Se still stands strong, like it did a century ago."

"Why is this important? It shouldn't effect my earthbending!"

"It effects it far greater than you think, Katie," Kyrii interrupted. "The Fire Nation captures any person seen or heard of earthbending. Once caught, the culprit is immediately taken to a disclosed location. No one knows where or what happens in these 'camps.'"

"That's why Katsu went to help in the war, isn't it? He wants to help the other earthbenders!" Katie assumed.

"No. Not quite. Although Katsu was a talented earthbender, he made a foolish mistake," Takeshi mumbled, a sound of disappointment under his breath. "Last year, Katsu recklessly earthbended, and was taken to a camp. This event has caused your mother's recent sadness; it's a hard fact to bare, but the war has returned, and it's more unbearable than before."

Katie glanced between her parents' expressions. They were full of concern, anger, and hope. Kyrii wiped a tear beneath her eye and placed the empty rice bowl on the table.

"Takeshi, a word in private please," Kyrii commanded. Instantly, she rose from her seat, and entered the kitchen.

"Katie, stay here." Katie was usually obedient; she let her parents alone and amused herself. Katie often found fun in random things like crates and spoons. Today, Katie's curiosity outweighed her amusement; she quietly crept along the kitchen's edge, her ears wide open.

"Takeshi, we can't let her earthbend! I've already lost one child to the Fire Nation, and I won't lose another," Kyrii worried.

"Relax, Kyrii. Katie seems different; she's not as foolish as Katsu."

"That I agree with, but we can't take the risk. Katie means a lot to both of us."

"Let me show her the scroll. If things get too out of control, you can call everything off," Takeshi reassured.

"Fine, but one mishap, and she'll never earthbend again!"

Katie gulped. She didn't like these words. After she just discovered her new ability, her parents wouldn't allow her to use it?

"Katie, get up!" Takeshi yelled. "Follow me." Katie stood, following her father out the door. Takeshi approached the base of a large pine tree. Quickly, he checked his surroundings. Katie watched intently while he entered his horse stance. After a few bending moves, like nothing Katie had seen before, a small chest rose beneath the ground.

"Father, you can earthbend?"

"I only know the basics, nothing more. However, you can learn century's old techniques with this scroll, and one day, become a master."

A gleeful look instantly emerged on Katie's face.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Katie pleaded eagerly.

"In a moment. Katie, no one may learn of this scroll. When Susumu began his raid, he destroyed any artifacts that promoted the interest of other types of bending besides fire. Luckily, he didn't get his hands on this scroll. Come, let's move back inside."

Takeshi bended the rock back into the ground, and moved into the living room. He opened the chest to reveal an old, aged document. Carefully, he unraveled it. Upon it were diagrams showing how to complete difficult, complicated moves.

"Katie, I want you to take this scroll and study it. Once you've memorized the footwork and arm positions, find a secret location to practice on real rock. No one is loyal or trustworthy anymore, so be careful. If even one person sees you earthbending they are likely to report it. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Katie agreed. "Don't worry! I'll be really really careful!" Katie leaned in towards the scroll and began studying the moves.

"Just don't make the same mistakes as Katsu, Katie," Kyrii suggested while entering the room.

"Don't worry, mom! I'll be different," Katie smiled. She could hardly contain her excitement.

"I hope so. I really do."

Five Years Later

Katie, now a teenager, laid with her back lying on sand. Ren Lake's sunset still shined the brightest. Katie examined the scrolls diagrams in her head; she could perform all of them perfectly.

"Why doesn't dad have any more scrolls?" Katie groaned. "These moves are old and easy!" Katie climbed to her feet. Once again, she earthbended quickly and beautifully.

Her earthbending was interrupted by a twig snapping in two. Katie turned around, startled. Using her instincts, she bended a rock in the direction of the noise.

"AAHHH!" an old man screamed. "What are you doing?" It was Mr. Jurou.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Katie apologized. She moved towards the man to help him up.

"No! Stay away from me!" he ordered. "You're an earthbender! You're not safe! Stay away!" The old man scrambled to his feet and ran from Katie. He was heading towards the city.

"Mr. Jurou! Please! Just wait! I can explain." It was useless. He was on his way to the village.

Quickly, Katie sprinted home.

"Mom! Dad!" Katie yelled.

"What is it, Katie?" Takeshi questioned.

"There was someone at the lake! He saw me earthbend! I accidently threw a rock towards him."

"What? Katie!" Kyrii scolded.

"I have to get out of here," Katie ran to her room to pack. "Before they come. I don't want to be taken away."


	2. Tales From a Cell

Devin stared at the cold, hard, metal ground. A light struggled to seep through, barely lighting the dark room. Slowly, Devin's hand slid against the ground, reaching her tattered clothing. Devin sniffed the air of the damp room, nearly choking on the putrid aroma.

"How do they expect someone to live like this?" Devin questioned aloud.

Surveilling her surroundings, Devin noted a grungy, uncomfortable bed; the mattress stuffed with hay. Every inch of her cell was covered with unbendable metal.

Here, she had spent many nights, looking for a possible way of escape. It was useless. No matter how hard she tried, Devin's bending had no effect on the prison's walls.

Although Devin had nothing to earthbend, she still practiced her form daily. Her usual bending routine consisted of vigorous exercise and muscle strengthening.

Devin rose from the ground, struggling to stand. The prison didn't offer medical care, considering prisoners of war didn't deserve to be treated with such respect.

Warily, Devin forced her legs to lift high, and jogged in place. Devin ignored the searing pain and continued to work. When finished, Devin, exhausted, fell onto her unwelcoming bed.

Harsh, hasty footsteps passed outside Devin's cell.

"Dinner will be provided in the yard tonight," a guard instructed. He moved onto the next cell to spread the news.

Dinner in the yard? That's a first. What's going on?

Devin slid onto the floor next to her bed. Carefully marking, Devin added another piece of hay amongst the myriad number of others. Since her arrival, Devin tracked the number of days she had spent in her prison by aligning hay beneath her bed.

"One more week, and it will be a year." In this year, Devin had seen little sunlight and made no progress towards escaping. Her reminiscing was interrupted by the door to her cell opening.

"Prisoners," a guard shouted. "Meet in the center of the yard. Tonight a little entertainment shall be provided!"

Stepping outside, Devin's eyes struggled to stay open as the inviting, warm sun beamed down upon them.

"That's right," another guard ordered. "Step this way! You're all in for a real treat!" Devin slowly made her way towards the center, the cold metal pressing hardly on her feet.

A large, bulk man approached the prisoners, entering between the two guards. He wore a long, shaped, black beard and a red robe with a Fire Nation symbol upon it.

"Hello inmates!" the man yelled. "For those of you not familiar with my face, I am your warden."

Devin's blood boiled. After all her time in this prison, the warden finally decided to reveal himself. Part of Devin wished to attack the warden for treating these prisoners so unfairly. The other part told Devin although her efforts would be valiant, they would also be worthless.

"I know, I know," he smirked. "You must have multiple questions: Where you are? Why you don't get fed frequently? What's going on with the war? Well, I'm not going to answer any of them." His eyebrows raised. "Tonight, we've decided to be kind and provide you with some entertainment. Please welcome, Lord Susumu's son, Prince Daichi!"

Devin's mouth opened, agape with awe. The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation? In a prison?

Devin ogled at the Prince as he stood in the door way. Daichi's brownish black hair was loose and shaggy, passing no father than his shoulders. His brown, almost black, eyes were dark, and filled with hatred.

Devin looked around the room, glancing at a few of the other girl teenagers. They seemed to be swooning. However, Devin was sickened by the sinister prince; her past experiences in Omashu left her in the most dire of circumstances.

Stunningly, Daichi moved towards the group of prisoners, gliding perfectly along the way. Every movement was equal to a graceful swan's.

"Bow before your prince," the warden demanded. Only a few people fell to the floor immediately; the majority of them fangirls.

Devin couldn't understand it: what was so great about him? Quickly, Devin determined she hated the arrogant, pompous prince no matter how devilishly handsome he was. Devin didn't need a reason to hate him, she just did.

"Bow! Bow before your ruler!" the warden fiercely snarled. "If you don't bow you shall suffer the utmost serious consequences!" More people fell to the ground in fear.

"That's right! Fall to your knees," Daichi snickered with a small laugh of satisfaction soon afterwards.

Devin remained standing. A few other fearless men stood with her.

"You think you can stand and defeat me with your little outbursts?" Daichi snarled. "Your efforts mean nothing; the war is ending and the Fire Nation with rightfully claim the victory it deserves! Go ahead and hope! Wait! You don't have any hope! We've taken it all away, haven't we?"

Tempted to charge the egomaniac, Devin controlled herself and remained calm.

"Nothing's going to change! Your little avatar hasn't come back! We probably killed him! The water tribes have been completely destroyed, just like the Air Nation two centuries before them. Earth will be next! Fire is the dominant element!"

The once valiant men were sold; they believed hope no longer existed and fell to the floor.

Devin, unable to be convinced, stood unchanged.

"And then there was one!" Daichi scowled. "Guards bring her to me! Right here!"

Guards grabbed both of Devin's arms. "The rest of you rise! Prepare to witness what will happen to those who defy the Fire Nation's rule!"

Struggling to break free, Devin could not alter the guard's grip. Everyone gave her worried glances as she was dragged to the prince. The fangirls stared with envy.

"Put her down," Daichi commanded. "Men, you know what to do."

Devin shot Daichi a furious look, and all of his confidence instantly disappeared. He recognized her green-blue eyes.

One Year Earlier

Devin stood outside, minding her book cart. It was another typical day in the great city of Omashu, now ruled by the Fire Kingdom. Although business was slow, she didn't mind; she could use the time to read a book.

"Prince Daichi is coming! Everyone prepare to bow to show respect!" many citizens shouted before his arrival.

Devin nearly shrugged her shoulders. A prince? What could be so wonderful about that? Devin, easily distracted, attempted to organize her cart, but soon found herself reading. Once reading, Devin was not easily disturbed; grasping her attention was difficult.

Several rows of guards began marching down the street, neat and orderly.

"Announcing the arrival of Prince Daichi!" one guard shouted. Everyone fell to their knees, but not Devin. Devin remained, her mind still in her book.

Behind the rows stood Prince Daichi, surrounded by more guards. One guard had caught Devin's lack of attention for the prince.

"Hey! You there!" the guard yelled. "Bow down before your prince!"

Devin's focus lightened a bit with the guards bellowing.

"Listen to me!" the guard demanded. Quickly, a fireball appeared hurling in the air towards Devin. Vastly emerged in her book, Devin failed to notice the fireball approaching her.

"OUCH!" Devin screamed, alarmed by the hot heat. _Now, _she payed attention.

"Holy Snickerdoodles!" Devin snapped. "What are you doing? That book was just becoming rather interesting! Now I don't know what happens!"

The guard seemed somewhat alarmed. Now, the whole parade of soldiers had stopped. All were staring at Devin.

"Well, uh, what w-were you d-do-doing ignoring the prince?" the guard questioned, trying to be brave. However, any attempts of brevity instantly failed, Devin had scared the guard.

"What's happening over here, guard?" Daichi questioned, moving from his circle of protection.

"S-she's not listen-nin-ning, sir!" the guard informed.

"Not listening? Well, that can easily be fixed," Daichi grinned. "Bring her over here!"

The guard beckoned his coworker to help with Devin. Both soldiers grabbed Devin's arms and dragged her to Daichi.

"Let go of me!" Devin screamed.

"Well, well, we're a feisty one, aren't we?" scolded Daichi. "How shall I punish you today? Maybe a form of embarrassment is in order, or you could follow and complement me throughout the whole day. I know! I'd like you to--" Daichi stopped.

Looking into Devin's eyes, he lost his trail of thought. Instantly, Daichi was mesmerized by Devin's looks: her short, red, curly hair and deep, green-blue eyes.

"Come out to breakfast with me," Daichi finished.

Dumbfounded, Devin ogled at the prince; was he really that daft? She wasn't about to fall for an inconsiderate jerk. Rather than speak, Devin remained silent to irk the prince.

"Not talking? I like it. You're playing hard to get," Daichi smugged. "Your not like the other girls, are you? Any other girl would date me in the blink of an eye. But no, you wouldn't do that. I like my women feisty. And that curly hair, it's so red! Like fire! You're strong! You must have breakfast with me, I won't except no for an answer."

Devin raised her head, a look of hatred in her eyes.

"I hate eggs," Devin responded.

"That's okay, sweetie. We'll find something else."

"Eggs aren't the only thing I hate."

"What?! Are you rejecting me?" he asked, worried. "No one rejects me, Prince Daichi!"

"What if I am?"

"You little rat! What are you thinking? Who would refuse this opportunity with the crown prince? I am one of the most handsome and powerful men in the world!"

"I'm not a shining badge for your armor."

"That's it! Guards! Get her away! Kill her, or better yet throw her in prison! Yes, let her rot!"

Before Devin had any chance to respond, she was out cold; someone had knocked her unconscious.

Devin awoke in a metal prison cell with a splitting head ache. She reached to the back of her head, it was covered by a large bandage.

"What happened?" Devin stared around her new home, wondering when she would escape.

One Year Later

"It's you! You're the one that rejected me? Me!" Daichi explained. "Guards! Take her to my chamber immediately. " The fangirls gasped with jealousy.

Devin glanced at Daichi, surprised. The guards hauled Devin to the prince's room.

"Bow you worthless prisoners!" the warden yelled. Swiftly, the prince exited.

Out of fear, everyone fell to their knees, but this time a few remained standing. The fangirls remained standing, as if saying 'I'll go back to your chamber with you.'

Taking off her maggoty prison clothes, Devin slipped into a long, green dress. The fabric seemed aged, yet durable. Soldiers forced her to change according to the prince's command. Devin emerged from her changing room, and sat down at the table where dinner was to be served.

Typically, Devin would refuse and attempt to escape, but every corner of the room was guarded. There was no possible exit.

Daichi entered the room, now wearing comfortable, evening attire. He took his seat across from Devin.

"Hello. What was your name? Oh, Devin, was it?" he snickered. "So nice of you to join me."

Devin remained silent, staring at her empty plate.

"Still not talking? That makes you even more appealing. I see a year in this prison hasn't changed any of your ideals. It's a good thing I'm still just as fabulous and flawless."

Devin was furious. How could any human be such a insensitive bigot?

"See Devin, you're not like the other girls. Sure, they're a lot of fun, but, you, you're different. That's what makes me you so great! You make it hard for me. I enjoy a challenge; it can be fun not getting everything you want, like I usually do. No need to worry, though, I eventually get _everything_ I want."

Sickened, Devin was tempted to punch Daichi in the face; she was not a man's worthless possession. Owning Devin was not an option.

"I imagine you're hungry considering all the gruel they feed you. Let me fix that. Arata, tell the chef to bring out dinner."

"Yes, sir," Daichi's personal assistant agreed.

"You do look lovely, Devin. Your hair still burns that fire red. It really goes nicely with that green dress. Oh, that dress must look familiar, considering it is famous and all."

Devin stared at the green dress. She couldn't recognize it.

"It is the dress the famous Katara wore after the end of the past war. I thought it suited you well; she was just as stubborn as you. It's a shame she didn't listen as well as you. We easily fixed that, and it helped us take care of the avatar."

Curious, Devin almost asked about what really happened with Katara. She was neglected of the opportunity when Arata brought in their food.

Two silver platters, covered by large lids, were wheeled out to the table immediately. Arata place the plates upon the table, and lifted up the lids. Eggs. Unstable disgusting white-yellow eggs.

"What are you pulling?" Devin snarled, aggression forming in her voice.

"Look Arata, she can speak!" Daichi explained sarcastically. "I just know how much you like eggs, because that is the only food you will be eating for a long while."

Glancing at her new diet, Devin became disgusted.

"See, I'm kind of like these eggs; right now you hate both of us, but that will easily change. You will continue to live at this prison and receive eggs and only eggs. I will return every week, and we will continue to discuss your faults, and my strengths. Soon, you'll love eggs, and more importantly me. I'll see you next week."

Devin was chaperoned back to her cell where she received another pair of clothes and her first plate of eggs. Lovely.

Disgusted by her encounter with the prince, Devin crawled into bed, hoping for a nice, long rest.

Throughout the week, Devin became hungrier as the eggs continued to come. A large pile of them sat in the corner, an aroma unpleasant aroma emerging from the rotting food.

Devin's cell door opened, it was time for some sunlight in the courtyard.

As Devin emerged from her cell, she received angry looks from the other inmates. Some of them were jealous, and the others sympathetic. Devin sat, leaning on the outside of her cell. Soon, a prisoner came beside Devin and confronted her.

"Listen, what the prince did to you the other day was harsh and hypocritical. It wasn't fair in the least," he consoled. Devin stared into his dark brown eyes. "I want to help you."

"Thanks, but there's nothing you can do about it."

"Well, actually, I think I can. With all this extra time I have perfected the ancient art of metal bending. I plan on escaping tomorrow night. Come with me."

Devin almost wanted to cling to the stranger in happiness; finally, a chance to escape!

"I'm in. Tell me what I must do."

"Here's what we do--"

"Wait, what's your name?" Devin interrupted.

"Katsu.:


	3. The Avatar and Up In Flames

Heidi sprung up in bed, grasping her blanket. Cold sweat dripped down her face; her body shivered in fear. The quiet room was interrupted by Heidi's ear-piercing scream. Realizing her nightmare was not reality, Heidi slowly took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Kasumi," Heidi called out to the darkness. Heidi's screech must have woken Kasumi up.

"Kasumi?" she questioned again. No response.

Heidi formed some hand gestures and water flew from the cup by Heidi's bed, splashing Kasumi. Still unchanged, Kasumi didn't move or react. Concerned, Heidi moved towards Kasumi's bed and shook her vigorously.

"Kasumi! Is she breathing?" Heidi asked aloud. No sign of breath was present. Heidi collected the water on Kasumi and began healing her body.

"Sensei Ryo!" Heidi screamed, hoping her teacher would hear her. "RYO!"

Dashing out the door, Heidi didn't stop to appreciate the beauty of Ba Sing Se at night. Arriving at Ryo's door, Heidi knocked furiously.

"SENSEI RYO!"

The door opened and an old short man stood in the door way, confused and tired. His eyebrows, slanting slightly, were large, white, and very bushy. A long bushy beard grasped his chin.

"What is it, Heidi?" asked Ryo.

"It's Kasumi. I don't think she's breathing."

"Let me see." Worried, the two dashed back to the other room.

"Did you try healing her?"

"A little, but I haven't perfected it. I thought you ought to do it."

"I see. You chose wisely." Ryo closed his eyes, placed his hands together, and a blue light emerged from his palms. He continued the process for five minutes while Heidi restlessly paced back and forth, concerned for her friend's safety. Then, Ryo stopped bending.

"Well?" Heidi eagerly anticipated.

"She'll be alright."

"Then why isn't she breathing?"

"I'm sure she's breathing just fine where she is."

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

"The spirit world." Heidi stared at Ryo, dumbfounded. "Kasumi is the avatar."

-Kasumi-

Kasumi awoke, her short blue hair whisking with the wind.

"Can you believe that training yesterday, Hei--" Kasumi stopped mid sentence. "Heidi?"

The avatar arose and surveilled her surroundings. She stood by a small pond covered in lily pads and multiple stones.

"Hello? Sensei Ryo? Is anyone here?"

_Snap! _A twig broke in the woods behind her.

"Who's there?!" Kasumi screeched. Alert, she bended water from the pond, took a deep breath and blew on the water, turning it into a large icicle. Then, she kicked it, sending the multiple shards of ice into the surrounding ghostly foliage. Kasumi's bending style was always unique; she incorporated much of her own technique and bending skills into her bending.

No one emerged from the woods.

"Come out and fight you coward!" She repeated her icicle technique. Nothing happened.

_Splash!_ Something fell into the water behind her. Slowly, Kasumi approached the pond. She knelt down, seeing her own reflection but noticed something else. Two fish were swimming in unison, one black and the other white. They swam effortlessly and with perfection. Their scales did not represent the normal scales of water fish but instead glowed with a misty white.

"What the h--"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRGHHH!" A giant flying bison flew from the sky and landed on Kasumi. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Who the, wait no, what are you?" The bison's tongue travelled up Kasumi's face, wetting her blue hair. "Eeeww! Get away from me you-- you thing!" Kasumi scrambled off of the ground and dashed into the woods. Immediately, the bison flew up from the ground. Kasumi watched, astounded by the bison's large tail and six legs.

Kasumi took off at full speed, dashing through the woods. Suddenly, she heard chirping noises. Kasumi stopped and turned in the other direction. The noises became louder. Briskly, something landed on her head. Scared, Kasumi bended from the water pouch on her belt. She splashed the water over her head.

"EEEEPP!" The creature made a screeching noise. Quickly, he flew from Kasumi's head to a nearby branch. Kasumi stood ready to fight.

"Aww! You're so cute!" Kasumi approached the creature as it shook off the water. It blinked twice very distinctively. "What are you? A lemur? With wings?"

Instantly, the lemur flew through the woods, heading skyward.

"Hey! Come back? Can't you tell me where I am?"

_Snap!_ Another twig broke in the woods. Kasumi took the remaining water from her pouch and formed an icicle, driving it towards the sound in the woods.

"Ouch!" Kasumi saw a nearby kid fall to the ground.

"Oh no!" Kasumi gasped and ran towards him. Getting closer, Kasumi realized the child was relatively young. On his bald head was a blue arrow, and he wore a red and yellow type jumpsuit. It was an air monk.

_They're still alive?_ Kasumi thought, astonished. _Impossible!_

Regardless, Kasumi ran towards the boy.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me heal you!" Kasumi prepared her healing technique.

"No, that's okay," the boy bickered. "Just do me a favor."

"Anything. I impaled you with an icicle."

"Come closer."

Kasumi moved towards the boy, bending down.

"Closer."

She leaned in.

"Closer."

Now the two were face to face.

"What is it?" Kasumi asked.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" The boy's eyes widened. "Please? It will be fun!"

Kasumi stared at him dumbfounded. "Excuse me, but what?!"

"Penguin sledding! Let's go!"

"There's an icicle impaled in your side! Do you really think you're in any condition to go erm-- penguin sledding?"

"There is?" the boy looked down at his side. "Oh, there is!" Instantly, he disappeared from the very spot where he laid. The icicle remained attached to the ground.

"I'm over here, silly!" She turned around.

"But how did you? You were just-- what?" Kasumi was easily confused.

"Have you seen my bison? I can't find Appa anywhere? Or my lemur, Momo?" Kasumi's thoughts flashed back to her earlier encounters with the creatures. Just then, the flying bison landed from the sky again, knocking over several trees as he landed. Momo sat on the arrow on his head.

"There you guys are!" The boy ran and hugged the bison's side.

"These things are yours?"

"They aren't things! They're my friends. Now hop on! We have to go penguin sledding!" The boy bended the air and boosted himself to the bison. Kasumi stared at him. A real airbender!

"Come on Blue? Aren't you coming?" Seeing as she had no other choice, Kasumi climbed the bison and sat on the back in its saddle.

"Does this thing fly?" Kasumi asked.  
"Of course! Yip yip, Appa!" Quickly, they bison flew into the air, reaching the clouds in a matter of seconds. Kasumi ogled at the cloudy, apparition like world below her. Her stomach wasn't at peace with the high altitudes.

"Excuse me, but where are we?"

"Don't worry, Blue, I know where we are!" Somehow, that didn't comfort Kasumi anymore.

"My name isn't Blue, it's Kasumi. And if I'm going 'penguin sledding' with you, I think I'd like to know your's"

"Well sure, it's Aang."

Kasumi's heart skipped a beat. Everything clicked. The airbending. The bison. The lemur. The arrows. It all made sense.

"Aang? As in Avatar Aang?! The last airbender?"

Instantly, the teenage Aang disappeared, and an older, more serious one filled his place. He had grey facial hair at the end of his chin. He now wore a long, red kimono with a yellow dragon on it.

"Kasumi, we've been waiting for you."

Kasumi stared at the old man, confused by the recent events.

"I am Avatar Aang. You'll have to excuse my younger, foolish self. I was quite a numskull back then. But the penguin sledding trick always did work with the ladies. Especially Katara."

Katara! Kasumi remembered her training and the teachings of past avatars.

"But how can you be here! You're dead! Am I dead, too?"

"No, you are here in the spirit world. Your body is back in your room with Heidi."

"The spirit world? I'm in the spirit world? But, but, only the avatar can return to the spirit worl--"

"Thats right." Kasumi gasped and froze in place. "Kasumi, you're the avatar."

"That's impossible. Someone else was supposed to be the avatar: Heidi, Sensei Ryo, but not me!"

"You are the avatar, Kasumi. It is a gift."

"More like a curse! This can't be right! I'm not--no! Not me!"

"Yes, we have much to discuss. The war is raving and the Earth Kingdom is in danger. They need your help. They need the Avatar."

"No! I won't help them! They can help themselves! I don't want to be the avatar. Get away from me you old man!"

Without thinking, Kasumi jumped from the bison.

"Kasumi, no! Don't!"

She fell through the clouds, heading towards the ground. Suddenly, she startled and her surroundings changed. She was home in her bedroom. Heidi ran over to her bed.

"Kasumi! You're awake! Sensei Ryo and I we found out that--"

"I know."

"But, Kasumi! You should be happy!"

"Well I'm not. Get out!"

"It's my room, too."

"OUT!"

Annoyed with her friend, Heidi walked out the door and slammed it shut.

-Devin-

"More eggs for m'lady?" Daichi snarled. He instructed his servant to bring more eggs to the table. The servant entered and placed the eggs in front of Devin.

Furious, Devin threw the eggs to the ground, the plate shattered. She stared at Daichi, giving him an evil death glare. Devin wished she could bad mouth Daichi, but a handkerchief gagged her mouth and she was tied to the dining chair.

"Still not cooperating? Feisty one, aren't we? I can fix that," Daichi snickered. "Guards help me chain her to the wall, will you? She needs some 'encouragement.'" Quickly, two guards grasped both of her arms and chained them to the wall. Then repeated the same to her legs afterwards.

"Leave us alone," Daichi ordered. "Devin needs some etiquette classes." Devin's face turned bright red, with anger. Quickly, the guards left as Daichi grabbed another plate of eggs. Slowly, he approached Devin, the look of evil lingering in her eyes.

Daichi shot a fireball at the handkerchief that was gagging Devin and it disintegrated.

"Now we can have some alone time. Just you, me, and these eggs."

"You scum! I will--"

"No no no! Be quiet now!" Daichi placed his fingers over Devin's lips. "You know you like this."

Devin struggled to get free, but the cuffs on her arms were too tightly wrapped.

"How about some eggs?" Daichi forced the spoon into Devin's mouth. Instantly, Devin was tempted to vomit the eggs, but instead, she swallowed them. Devin considered her possible options for escape, there seemed to be only one possible one: to please Daichi.

"Yum," Devin exclaimed.

"Oh! Participating now, are we? Would you like some more?" Daichi placed some eggs in his mouth and moved in towards Devin's lips.

"You jerk!" Scared by his motion, Devin felt an uncontrollable rage from within her. She couldn't contain it. Suddenly, a knife from the table rose in the air, flew towards Daichi, and landed in his back.

Daichi screamed in pain, and a fire released from his feet, surrounding Devin's feet as well. The wooden chairs and table soon lit on fire. Devin broke into a cold sweat. She looked at the prince below her, unconscious. Had she put the knife in his back?

The fire increased in size and Devin began to gasp for breath.

"Where is he?" she thought. "Hurry up, Katsu!"

The metal chains wrung closely around her wrists and feet. Then, she felt the chain around her right ankle break into fire. She screamed in pain.

Suddenly, the metal walls of the prison cell fell down; Katsu had arrived. He removed the chains from Devin and they escaped the cell, leaving the prince on the floor to die.

"Are you okay?" Katsu asked.

"I'm fine. I am not a damsel in distress."

"I don't think you are, we never planned it like that. I didn't expect him to break into fire."

"Let's get out of here. I'm never seeing this son of a bitch again."

-Katie-

"Katie, where are you going to go?" Kyrii asked.

"I don't know! Anywhere! I'll find Katsu and break him out of prison," Katie replied.

"But you can't! It's too dangerous!"

There was a knock on the door.

"FIRE NATION! OPEN UP!"

"Let her go, Kyrii," Takeshi ordered. "She'll be find. She's a good earthbender."

"I know," Kyrii agreed, tears streaming down her face. "Get out of here."

"Katie, go out the back door, I'll hold them off. Be careful."

"Yes, dad. I love you."

Takeshi ran to the door, and opened it slowly.

"Hello, sir. Is there a problem here?"

The fire general lifted up his helmet. "Your daughter was seen earthbending."

"Earthbending! Why what nonsense? She could barely move a rock!"

"We must take her into custody immediately."

The conversation drowned out as Katie escaped through the back door, belongings in hand. As she opened the door, a fireball shot towards her head. Katie's reflexes kicked in and she dodged the fireball.

Guards had been waiting by the back door for Katie. It was a trap.

Quickly, Katie raised several chunks of rock from the ground and sent them at her opponents. Instantly, her opponents reacted, but they did it too slowly. The rocks hit them on their heads, knocking them unconscious. Feeling confident, Katie moved towards the front of the house to take out the remaining guards.

However, Katie was instantly attacked from behind. She fell to the ground, groggy. Two guards picked her up and dragged her to the front entrance.

Katie woke up several minutes later, the general's face directly in hers.

"Good morning, Rocky," he scowled. Katie attempted to earthbend, but her body was tied together.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Not quite. See, you didn't follow the rules. You could've come peacefully. But you didn't, so we're going to set fire to your little home! With your parents inside," he snickered and spit in Katie's face.

"What! No, please! I'll go!" Katie had no intentions of cooperating, but giving the guards what they rightfully deserved- a butt whipping.

"Too late! Light her up boys."

Fire emerged from the soldiers fists, and Katie's quaint, little home burst into flames.

"Put her in the cart," the general ordered. Tears formed in Katie's eyes. She watched her house from afar, as it slowly caught fire. Everything in Katie's life: her brother, her parents, her childhood-- was now up in flames.


End file.
